dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shin Eun Gyung
Perfil thumb|250px|Shin Eun Gyung *'Nombre:' 신은경 / Shin Eun Kyung *'Profesion:' Actriz, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Familia:' Hijo Dramas *The Last Empress (SBS, 2018-2019) *Bad Families (KBS2, 2017) *The Village: Achiara's Secret (SBS, 2015) *Oh My Ghost (tvN, 2015) *The Time We Were Not In Love (SBS, 2015) Cameo *Family Secrets (tvN, 2014) *Wife Scandal - The Wind Rises (TV Chosun, 2014) *Your Neighbor's Wife (jTBC, 2013) *Scandal : a Shocking and Wrongful Incident (MBC, 2013) *Still You (SBS, 2012) *Flames of Ambition (MBC, 2010) *White Lies (MBC, 2008) *Mom Has Grown Horns (KBS2, 2008) *Bad Couple (SBS, 2007) *Wave 파도 (SBS, 1999) *Song of the Wind 바람의 노래 (SBS, 1998) *Salted Mackerel 자반 고등어 (MBC, 1996) *About 여 (MBC, 1995) *General Hospital (MBC, 1994) *The Last Game (MBC, 1994) *Pilot 파일럿 (MBC, 1993) *Last Victory and Defeat 마지막 승부 (MBC, 1993) *Beautiful Turf of Old Days 옛날의 금잔디 (KBS, 1991) *Desire it Bit 욕망의 문 (KBS, 1988) Películas *The Plan (2014) *Born to Sing (2013) *National Singing Contest | Jeonguk Noraejarang (2013) - cameo *Reason Why Women Are Unconventionel (2012) *Two Woman (2010) *Diary of June (2005) *Quiz King (2005) *My Wife Is a Ganster 2 (2003) *Blue (2003) *Perfect Match (2002) *This is Law (2001) *My Wife Is a Ganster (2001) *Uzumaki (2000) *General Hospital the Movie: A Thousand Days (2000) *The Ring Virus (1999) *A Mystery of the Cube (1998) *Downfall (1997) *The Young Man (1994) *Love in the Rain (1994) *Beginning of Love (1991) *Kuro Arirang (1989) Reconocimientos *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Las 10 Mejores Estrellas (Still You) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia (Fin de Semana / Serie Dramática) - Actriz (Still You) *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Excelencia en Actuación - Actriz (Flames of Ambition) *'2007 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Bad Couple) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Dongguk (Seúl, primera institución budista de Corea de educación superior) *Shin Eun Kyung comenzó a hacer comerciales en 1986 a la edad de 13 años, e hizo su debut en televisión en 1988 en KBS. *Fue MC de las primeras temporadas de Inkigayo Best 50, transmitido por MBC en los 90´s programa en el que podemos disfrutar de la música que dio origen al K-pop (MBC Top Music). *Shin es también profesor en el Departamento de Artes Escénicas del Seoul Hoseo Art College desde 2011. *El 22 de septiembre de 2003, Shin se casó con Kim Jung Soo, que era entonces el director general de la agencia de talentos Good Player Entertainment. Al año siguiente, dio a luz a un hijo (que fue diagnosticado más tarde con hidrocefalia). *En agosto de 2007, Shin pidió el divorcio cuando se enteró de que Kim había usado su sello privado sin su permiso para apropiarse indebidamente de ₩ 400 millones (US $ 424,800) para su negocio tras su fusión con Fantom Entertainment y el fracaso de taquilla de varias películas que había producido. *En noviembre de 2007, Shin demandó a Kim por falsificación de documentos privados. Pero en un caso separado, ella fue demandada por KM Culture, empresa de la que Kim había tomado un préstamo que asciende a ₩ 290 millones (US $ 218.000). *El 28 de diciembre de 2008, el tribunal dictaminó que Shin no era responsable de las deudas de su ex-marido, afirmando que si bien el sello de Shin está en el contrato de préstamo, Shin no había visto nada del dinero prestado, no había autorizado el uso de su sello, y por lo tanto no es responsable de la deuda. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Shin Eun Kyung.jpg Shin Eun Gyung.jpg Shin Eun Gyung2.jpg Shin Eun Gyung3.jpg Shin Eun Gyung4.jpg Shin Eun Gyung5.jpg Shin Eun Gyung6.jpg Shin Eun Gyung7.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo